South Park: Time and Darkness
by slated289
Summary: 27 years later, Peter returns to South Park. But the whole world has changed since his absence. Sequel to "South Park: The Unused Episodes, Disenchanment: Age of Resistance, and Tales of the Last Kids on Earth."
1. Chapter 1: All Alone

**So this is it, Peter's back in South Park. **

* * *

_Previously..._

(A recap of his time within South Park, Dreamland, and Wakefield are shown before getting sent back home.)

* * *

_ Peter_

I knew it was happening. The train was going to stop in South Park. As soon as the train stopped, Luci and I hopped off board.

"Well, we're home." I said.

"Yeah, if you live in a forest." Luci said.

While the train was about to continue its way on, Luci and I walked into the forest. It didn't take long before we saw the South Park sign.

"Yes!" I said.

I quickly ran up to the sign and saw the quiet mountain town. Or not. Now it looked like a bustling city. You could barely see the school or the town hall anymore. There were many things that were added including more houses, more bars, more supermarkets.

"I thought you said this place was a quiet mountain town." Luci said.

"That's because everyone said it was a quiet mountain town. They even sang a song about it." I said.

Luci hopped onto me as we walked into the city. The South Park I know looked a lot different. Almost anyone I ever knew looked grownup. That's when I looked at the electronic billboard that was placed over the school.

**Today's date: March 20, 2047**

No, I disappeared on April 9, 2020. I was 27 years into the future. I told this to Luci.

"Maybe there's a time machine that can take you back."

The first thing I did was to go back to Dr. Mephesto's place.

* * *

_Peter_

We arrived at Dr. Mephesto's place. Or what was left of it.

"What happened?" Luci said.

"Mephesto's gone." I said.

Well, he was old. The next thing is that I could go home.

* * *

_Peter_

"No, not my house too!" I said, looking at the ruins of my house.

I saw a shady pedestrian who was just walking by.

"You, what happened here?" I said.

"Oh, don't you know? 27 years ago, a guy named Peter died while fighting off a cult named Gospel. His family just lived a normal life. Until they died about a year ago."

What?!

"Look, we've been getting many people claiming that they are Peter. What is this, modern day Anastasia? Don't come groveling to me saying that you are Peter."

"I'm not." I said, knowing that revealing myself would cause trouble.

The pedestrian left.

"So now what do we do?" Luci said.

"There is one place where we can turn to." I said.

* * *

_Peter_

"So you're saying your place is big?"

"It may not be a mansion, but at least it's able to protect us from rain. I know a shortcut."

We passed through a cemetery to get to my place quick. That's when I noticed my grave. Along with my parents.

"Whoa. Kind of embarrassing to see you alive at the same time as seeing your grave." Luci said.

"It doesn't bother me."

We continued on into the cemetery. We then arrived at a abandoned building.

"This is the place?" Luci said.

"Yeah." I said.

As soon as I opened the door, a bunch of rats scurried out.

"Gah!" Luci said.

"Ha ha. You freaked out." I teased.

"Not funny."

The place was filled to the brim with dust. Time for cleaning everything up. Luci helped me as we cleaned everything around the area.

* * *

_Peter_

"That was...exhausting.." Luci gasped.

"You want something to eat?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

I opened the pantry and grabbed out a bag of chips.

"Strange, they're not stale." I said.

After that, it was nightfall. I went to grab out my sleeping bag. Luci curled up on me. Then it was lights out.


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the Adventure Club

**This chapter is inspired by "Chef is Alive" by Dragon Slaer as well as some elements of "A Trip to the Future." (Also by Dragonslaer) I also used some of his characters.**

* * *

It was another day of school at South Park Elementary. Four boys who resembled Stan, Kenny, Cartman, and Kyle but in different clothes were eating lunch with the other kids.

"Blech." The Cartman-looking kid said. "I'm telling you guys, this food is the worst."

"Quit talking like that Derick." The Stan-looking kid said.

"Sam, just stop, he's got a point." The Kyle-looking kid added.

"I agree Levin, the cafeteria ladies don't make good food like Chef does. If he was alive, he would make much better food than this shit." The Kenny kid said.

"Kendall, Chef is dead. We have to accept it." Sam said.

"Says the guy who has a twin sister believing that Peter Caldwell is alive!" Kendall said.

At the word of Peter, everyone grew silent and turned to Lily, Sam's twin sister.

"I just, thought he would be alive." she said.

"Well accept for a fact that he's dead!" A kid said.

* * *

As the kids continued eating, the camera panned away from them. It then showed a bunch of men standing in front of them. The Super Adventure Club. Since Connelly was dead, a new leader was chosen. Connelly's brother, Donnelly!

"That's a stupid name, like the writer couldn't think of something cool so he changed a letter." A member said.

BLAM! The member dropped dead from a gunshot from Donnelly.

"Shut up!" He said.

There were twelve members of the Super Adventure Club remaining. One of them was a Darth Vader look-a-like that resembled Chef. In fact, he was Chef.

"Now, we will succeed where my brother failed. And with Peter gone, no one can stop us!" Donnelly laughed.

"Let's go fuck some kids!" A member said.

"Yeah!" The other members added.

So, the Super Adventure Club marched into the town.

* * *

_Peter_

I walked out of the McDonalds holding a bag with two McMuffins. I handed a egg and cheese one to Luci while a bacon, egg, and cheese was for myself.

"Man, this is so good." Luci said, chewing it.

"My parents told me to not talk while eating."

We were on our way back to my place when we saw the Super Adventure Club heading to the school.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Luci said.

I watched as the Adventure Club opened the door and locked it from outside. So I peeked through the window.

* * *

Donnelly and the others went to principal's office. A new principal, Mr. Lackey, the younger cousin of Mr. Mackey, went to the door. The guidance counselor, the assistant principal, and all of the office staff members join him.

"Who are you?" The secretary said.

"We are the Super Adventure Club." Donnelly said.

"I wasn't notified about your presence. Leave now-"

Before anyone could say anything. Then men took out their guns, they fired at the office workers. They were silenced, so not to attract the police. And they made sure, to shoot everyone who was on the floor, wounded or not.

"Split up." Donnelly ordered.

* * *

The teacher of the fourth grade class heard footsteps approaching. She walked over to the door to find a group of men standing there.

"Hi." Donnelly said.

BLAM! The teacher dropped dead. The students screamed in horror. Donnelly, who was partnered with Chef walked in.

"Get your asses up, children!" Donnelly ordered.

The children nervously stood up.

"It's-It's Chef!" A boy resembling Butters said.

"Follow us!" Chef said.

* * *

_Peter_

"Get down!" I said.

Luci and I got down because a Super Adventure Club member almost saw us.

"What do we do?" Luci said.

I saw a back entrance to the school. When I opened the door, it lead me into the kitchen. I grabbed a frying pan off of the counter and held it like a weapon.

"Seriously, there's no kitchen knife?" Luci said.

"No. School Cafeterias don't have knives. They would think it's a weapon." I said. "So this is all we got."

Luci peeked into the keyhole.

"They're taking the students to some place called a **gym**."

"We got to help them." I said.

* * *

At the gym, Donnelly paced back and forth smoking from his pipe.

"Alright, you two check out the hallways for any of the remaining kids." He said.

"Yes sir." They said.

Two members left the gym. Donnelly turned to the students, who were all cowering.

"Now, children. We are the Super Adventure Club. We go around the world molesting the children. And yes, Chef is one of us."

"Why do you molest us?" Lily said.

Donnelly chuckled. "We'll show you, little girl."

Lily and three of the random students were taken by Donnelly and three other men. They pull Lily and the students pants down. Then they pull their pants down as well. Then they started raping them while the other students watch in shock. When they were finished, the students who were raped were gagged and handcuffed by the other Adventure Club members.

"You bastard!" A kid said.

"Now we're going to do it to the rest of you!" Donnelly said.

* * *

_Peter_

"Man, this place gives me the creeps." An Adventure Club member said.

I waited until the members split up. I knocked one out with the frying pan. The other member went to check out the noise, but he was hit in the head with a rolling pin by Luci. I dragged the bodies and hid them into a closet.

"Score!" Luci whispered.

Luci found a knife and handed it to me. Then we headed off to the gymnasium.

* * *

By now, nearly all of the students have been raped.

"We've been molesting you guys for marlocks. It give us immortality!"

"Sir, the two men that you've sent out haven't been responding on their radios." A member said.

"Go check on them." Donnelly said.

Two members left. And they didn't come back. That made Donnelly even more suspicious, so he sent four members to check the area.

* * *

_Peter_

I nodded to Luci as I set our trap. The four members of the Super Adventure Club went out into the hallway.

"What? The lights are out." A member said.

"Switch it back on." Another said.

"I can't. Figures. Someone must've cut the power."

Luci had switched off the fuses in the basement except for the gym. The members activated their flashlights attached to their guns. They looked around...and saw a dead body dangling on the ceiling. The men screamed in horror as they fired upon each other as Luci and I watched. Soon there was one guy left. He nervously fired his gun until he ran out of bullets. He fumbled as he reloaded only to see me throwing a knife into his direction, killing him instantly.

"How many are left?" Luci said.

There was only four left. I searched through the bodies and found what I was looking for.

* * *

_Peter_

"Argh!" Donnelly screamed. "Who keeps killing us?"

Donnelly fired bullets like a lunatic, one of which hits Lily in the stomach.

"No!" Sam screamed, but he was muffled.

Then a flash bang rolled into the gym. The members were all puzzled. For a second. In a flash, it blinded everyone. Allowing me to burst in and kill two of members.

"We have to flee, Chef!" Donnelly said.

Chef and Donnelly fled. I was able to get a few shots of of Donnelly, dropping him dead. But Chef escaped. He was supposed to be loved by the children, and now he was a molester?! Luci freed everyone from their bindings. Sam could not leave Lily's side.

"Sam..." Lily breathed.

She didn't even finished her words. She closed her eyes as she passed away.

"No! No! No!" Sam screamed.

Levin dragged Sam away as the students turned to me. I fled the scene with Luci. I couldn't blame anyone but myself.

* * *

"Mrs. Marsh?" A police officer said.

Wendy Marsh, who was now an adult walked to the door.

"It's about your daughter. She-"

Wendy gasped as the police officer told her the news. She cried into her husband, Stan's arms.

* * *

_Peter_

I watched as the police officer were tending to the wounded students.

"So, you're first rescue mission came off as a rocky start." Luci said.

I could see girls hugging each other crying about Lily.

Then the shady pedestrian from yesterday came up to me.

"I saw what you two did in there. How would you like to know me and my company?"

"You have a company?" I said.

"Yeah, we monitor security around South Park." He said. "You seem to be worthy, how would you like to join the family?"

"Okay." I said, but I was a little suspicious. Why was he so friendly to me all of the sudden?

"I'm Gregory." He said. "What's your name?"

That's when I thought of a fake name.

"Alex Shaw." I said.

Alex Shaw was the name of my character in Skyrim. And with that, Gregory led me away, unaware that I took Luci with me.


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**April 2, 2020. 1 week before disappearance.**

Peter walked into the Starbucks that Heidi asked Peter to meet her.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Peter asked.

"You've been asking questions about Chef." Heidi said.

"No, I wasn't."

_Cut to previous days before the meeting with Heidi. Peter was asking everyone about Chef to the point where he looked up Chef on the School Board._

"It's just that... I don't like to be uninformed about everything."

"Well, I'll tell you everything."

"All I just got was that he was a Chef at your school."

Heidi told the story of Chef to Peter. He was a school cafeteria chef who was beloved by many children. Famous for his Salisbury Steak with his butter noodles and a choice of green bean casserole or vegetable medley. Until several months ago, Chef left his work to explore the world, despite pleas from the four boys. But that made him into a monster by the Adventure Club he was with. Chef was ultimately killed by falling off a bridge and getting impaled, burned, and mauled by a bear as well as a cougar.

"In the end, Kyle gave a speech explaining that we shouldn't blame ourselves for his death, but the Super Adventure Club." Heidi finished.

"Me and Newton just encountered the Super Adventure Club." Peter said.

"You did?"

* * *

_Peter_

**Present day.**

Gregory took me to a large office building. Many people of all shapes and sizes were working there. Most of which were young women and men.

"Attention everyone!" Gregory announced. "We have a new recruit!"

The people working turned to me.

"This is Alex Shaw. He will be joining our ever-growing family."

Gregory gave me a day of training from him as well as some other experienced co-workers. My job was to focus on checking the security cameras, but I also had to do some paperwork like a typical office area. Within a few days, I managed to get the hang of it.

* * *

_Peter_

**Two weeks later...**

"Hey, Calendar!" Supervisor Nathan yelled.

Nathan was referring to my co-worker, Karin Platt. She was friendly and naive, but introverted and and struggled to stand up to herself. Whenever she was forced to do something by the supervisor, she would slunk her head and be piled, and I mean PILED by paperwork. So I offered to split the job with her when the supervisor was not looking. Today might be her biggest work yet.

"I want this done in 3 hours."

"Yes, sir." Karin groaned.

To make matters worse for her, Nathan's subordinate, Mimsy, added even more work on her. It was going to take all night for her to work, but...

"Let me help you with that." I said.

Karin looked at me while I worked.

"Thank... you..." She whispered.

* * *

_Peter_

Soon the work day was over. Karin and I walked down the hallway to find another one of our co-workers, Rebecca Wilson talking to Jennifer Traven and Daniel Diaz.

"Oh, hey Karin!" She waved.

"Hey, what's up?" Karin replied.

"Thanks again fro taking me out to such a yummy dinner the other night. Oh, hi Jennifer, didn't see you there."

Jennifer smirked.

"I know this is out of nowhere, but... Do you have any feelings for anyone Karin?"

It hit Karin hard.

"Huh?"

Well, Karin did hang out with me very often.

"Nope, there's no one." She said.

"Well if that's true, will you come to our singles party?" Rebecca said.

"Say what?!" Karin gasped. "I mean... no thanks. Those aren't really my thing."

"You want a boyfriend, don't you?"

Karin dreamed of a marriage so that she could get out of her crappy job. But she was not successful... yet.

"You should totally go! What if your Prince Charming's there? It will be tons of fun Karin, I promise!" Rebecca pleaded.

"Rebecca, lay off." Jennifer said.

Jennifer was very smart and thoughtful. She was the closest friend that Karin could have. However, her voice sounded monotone.

"In a sample that I found online, a majority of young people like us have no interest on finding a partner. So in other words... NO."

"So then, do you want to come too?" Rebecca asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"Why the hell would I want to come to your stupid party? Didn't you hear what I just said?" Jennifer said.

"I was, but I didn't understand." Rebecca replied.

Rebecca then turned to me.

"Are you coming too?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, very quickly.

Dating was never my thing. I've never been on a date before.

* * *

"WHY?!" Daniel said. "You know that you said no about the party!"

"I know! It just kinda happened!" Jennifer said. "She's dumb as a brick, but Rebecca is very clever into convincing you to do what she says."

Jennifer clenched her fist.

"However, I will not be tricked again. I will be a wall of steel." She stated.

* * *

_Peter_

"Singles Party? Why not?" Luci said.

"It's just that... I don't know." I said.

"Go for it, dude. You might find a woman there."

Urk!

* * *

_Peter_

I got the location to where the party was at. An Italian Restaurant. Rebecca was there with Karin and Jennifer.

"Karin, you got the plan? Bathroom as an escape route and a police station across the street." Jennifer said.

"Relax, Jennifer." Rebecca assured.

"I will not relax! It's a war zone of the heart!" Jennifer said. "I will not have random people flirting with me!"

"It's not random people, Jennifer. It's guys we know."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's just some guys that worked with us."

"They're from work?" Karin said.

"Of course, I didn't ask for any strangers."

Rebecca took a selfie, but Jennifer and Karin closed their eyes deliberately to make themselves look asleep.

I was met with a slap on the back.

"Hey, buddy!" A guy in his 20's said.

"Don't touch me like that!" I said.

Soon, I was escorted in the restaurant. The two men that were with me sat in two of the chairs across from the girls. So I sat in front of Karin.

"I'm Mike!" One of the men said to Rebecca.

"I'm Sean!" Another man said to Jennifer.

I didn't say a word.

"Hey dumbass say hello!" Mike said, giving me a noogie."

"Stop." I grunted.

"Oh, we know him." Jennifer said. "He worked in the same department as us. He seems to be very quiet when working with us."

* * *

_Peter_

**Later...**

"I'm Karin." Karin said.

"Nice to meet you, Karin. You're pretty cute!" Mike said.

"Huh?" Karin said.

Jennifer just growled at Mike.

"So, who's this one?" Mike said.

"That's our pal, Jennifer." Rebecca said.

"There's something cute about you, Jennifer! You know what I mean?" Mike said.

The last sentence echoed in Jennifer's head.

Bodyguard Jennifer was killed in action and was replaced by wasted Jennifer.

"Singles parties are the best ever." She moaned.

* * *

_Peter_

Everyone seemed to having a good time. But Karin and I were just there saying nothing.

"So, tell me about your day." Karin said.

I could tell that Karin croaked at that sentence. She couldn't start a conversation.

"Can I ask you a question?" Karin after a minute of silence.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Why are you drinking soda?" Karin asked.

"I'm not fond of alcohol." I said.

"You know, they can put water in a can too, you should try it!" She said.

"Really? They can put anything in a can!" I said.

"I know." Karin replied in a giggle.

Jennifer saw me talking with Karin.

* * *

"Check this out, Daniel. This party is way more fun than I thought." Jennifer said.

"What ever happened to bodyguard you?" Daniel said.

"She's gone now." Jennifer replied.

* * *

_Peter_

Karin had just finished her 5th drink. Her cheeks blushed, and I could tell she was enjoying it. A little too much.

"Uh, you okay there?" I said.

Karin collapsed onto the floor.

"Karin! Are you okay?" Rebecca gasped.

I took Karin to a restroom. After 10 minutes of her throwing up, she crawled out of the restroom. I handed her a napkin.

"Here, you need this." I said.

I turned and left.

* * *

Karin watched as Peter left. Her heart was beating strongly now. It may occur to her that she found a sweetheart already. Her eyes widen and lit up as Peter sat with the others.


	4. Chapter 4: Time

_Peter_

It was the day after the singles party. I walked to my job and got to my work area.

"Everyone, we have two announcements." Gregory said.

I looked up.

"We have received word on Newton."

"You mean Newton Scamander?" Nathan asked.

I remained quiet, but my mind was telling me, what about him?

"He has committed an act of treason."

Wait, what?!

"Um, what did he do?" I asked, just being curious.

"Every since, Peter had left South Park, he became violent and sociopathic. He killed his girlfriend Unikitty over his grief and has been hiding from the police for the remaining years."

"Um, how do you know he killed Unikitty?" I said.

Gregory showed me photos of a dead Unikitty. They were photoshopped to make it look like Newton really killed her. Hey Gregory, if you're going to lie, lie well. But confronting him would cause trouble, even in front of everyone.

"Recently, one of our employees has caught him stealing a Time Gear."

"What's a Time Gear?" I ask.

"A Time Gear is a magical artifact that controls all of time in the world. If a Time Gear is taken from an area, it becomes frozen. As more and more are taken..." Karin replied.

"What happens?"

"No winds blow, Day never comes, Water never flows, Everything in pure darkness."

Wow, it just made my head spin just thinking about it.

"Newton is a terrorist and he must be brought to justice!" Rebecca said.

"Yeah!" Everyone but me said.

No. Newton was my friend. He would never kill Unikitty. I had to go see him. But that will wait for another time.

"In other news, our company is holding a Family Appreciation Day next week. It will be at the town hall, bring your family and friends!" Gregory said.

That talk made everyone pretty much forget about Newton. Soon, we were offered stalls and on what we're in charge of.

* * *

_Peter_

"Making Yakisoba? What's Yakisoba?" I said.

"It's a famous dish from Japan." Karin said. "I've had it all the time when I was a kid."

Well, I never had Japanese food. Not even Sushi, you know, the most popular of all the Japanese dishes! So I looked it up on my phone. Yakisoba was a stir-fried ramen noodle dish served along with pork, cabbage, onions, and carrots. I was more Chow-Mein. While Karin was collecting the ingredients to make the food, I was in charge of getting the cooking equipment.

"An event at the Town Hall, huh?" Luci said. "Can I go?"

"No, they'll probably see you."

"They mistake me as a cat you know."

"Yeah, a cat that somehow rides on my head or my shoulder."

"Alright, have fun."

* * *

_Peter_

**One week later...**

Everyone has set up their stalls. I chopped the vegetables and meat while Karin was doing the cooking.

"Wait, you're supposed to add the meat first?!" Karin panicked.

"Mix it up, they'll never know." Jennifer said.

That only made things worse.

"Great, we're all going to die of food poisoning." Nathan grunted.

Soon, the event began. People were in line, playing games and getting food. Then we met our first customer.

"Hi, can we have three bowls of Yakisoba?"

I looked up, it was the same guy I saw at school when the Super Adventure Club took over. He was with his parents, then I recognize them. It was Stan and Wendy Marsh!

"Uh, you okay, buddy?" Stan asked.

"No. Nothing." I said.

"Here you go." Karin said sheepily.

"Mm, looks good. Shame that Lily can't be here. She loves Japan and wishes to travel there!" Wendy said.

Urk! Don't remind me.

All at once, the three took a bite.

"BLECH!" They all said, spitting out the noodles.

"What the fuck in this thing?" Stan said.

"Are you trying to poison me?" Wendy said.

Karin was shaking nervously. Next up was a Future Kyle and his wife Bebe. They had a son with him along with a daughter. The result was pretty much the same.

"You deserve an F!" The daughter said.

* * *

_Peter_

"Uh, why isn't anyone coming?" Daniel said.

"Yeah, a strange thing." Karin chuckled.

I knew our Yakisoba was terrible.

"Didn't you hear?" Rebecca said. "Yakisoba's terrible."

"Well, I'm the worst cook ever." Karin sighed.

That was when a mysterious figure arrived at our stall. It was in a heavy coat, a surgeon mask in front of its mouth, and a wide brimmed hat.

"I want a box of Yakisoba... bud."

I gasped. But I made one anyway. I could see a faint smile on its face as I handed it to the figure.

"Why bother?" Karin said. "He's going to-"

"Hmm, not bad... kid."

"Not bad?" Rebecca said. "I thought it was going to be terrible."

I watched as the figure left.

"Hey, can I have a Yakisoba?"

I turned and found a Future Kenny. He looked very rich. He along with his wife, Lola, and their two kids got a meal of Yakisoba from me.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Kenny said.

"So delicious!" Lola said.

"Can I have more?" Their daughter said.

I made another one for their daughter. More and more people came in line of our stall. Karin didn't lift a finger as she watched me feverishly did everything by myself.

"This is amazing." Karin gasped.

"So good!" Jennifer added.

"Alex made this?" Nathan said.

Rebecca came back with shopping bags.

"I want Yakisoba now!" Rebecca said.

"Whoa, where were you?" I asked as I made one.

* * *

_Peter_

It was the end of the day.

"We did everybody! We've sold out!" Karin cheered.

Everyone cheered.

"Good job, Karin!" Jennifer said.

"I'm impressed, Karin." Nathan said.

"Oh stop it." Karin blushed. "It was all Alex's work."

Everyone turned to me as I cleaned up everything.

"Hey Alex..."

Karin was beaming.

"You were great!"

I just remained silent.

"Does he always act like that? Give us the silent treatment?" Daniel said.

"I don't think he means to be rude." Karin said.

That's right, I didn't want to be rude. It was hard for me to accept the fact that Newton has changed-

"Look out!" A voice called.

I turned and found the figure surrounded by guards. The figure had taken all of the guards with ease. Then it turned to face me. We stared at each other for a long second, before he fled the area. Then...

"Oh no, time is stopping!" Gregory said.

I looked at the sky, which was beginning to turn black. The grass turned gray. Everyone fled the area.

* * *

_Peter_

I made it back to my place as I found Luci sleeping on the floor.

"Well, I never thought I see that face again!" Luci cheered.

I managed to save at least two bowls of Yakisoba for me and Luci. We sat down as we ate.

"Wow, this is very good. What's the secret?"

Five Words. **Cooking Mama for Nintendo Wii.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lake

_Peter_

When the day began, Luci turned on the news. Wendy Testsaburger, who grew up to be a news reporter, had this to say...

"As more and more Time Gears are being taken, the police are on the search of Newton Scamander. The president of Gregory Incorporated, Gregory of Yardale, has this to say..."

Everything changed to Gregory releasing a statement regarding Newton.

"The shootings, The stealing, all of it. All orchestrated by Newton Scamander's national network of terror. We will bring him to justice."

"Turn that off, Luci." I said.

Luci turned off the TV.

"That guy, he calls Newton a terrorist? I think there something going on down there." I said.

"I don't know, dude. Your boss seems to be very serious about it."

"And I'm saying he's bluffing."

* * *

_Peter_

It was another day of work. When I sat down at my seat, Gregory had another announcement.

"We have very exciting news. Because of our success of the food sales at our Family Appreciation Day just last month, we are having the day off.

Everyone cheered.

"So we are going to a location of where a Time Gear is located, the South Park Pond."

Everyone went home and changed into their normal clothes.

* * *

_Peter_

I brought Luci with me this time as I went to the pond. When I got there, I saw everyone standing outside. It was heavy fog, and I couldn't see anything but my co-workers.

"What's going on?" I said.

"We're locked out!" Daniel said. "We sent Karin to open the gate but she didn't come back."

"I'll check on her." I said.

I climbed over the gate.

"She went to pond!" Jennifer said

* * *

_Peter_.

So I went to the pond area. Luci popped his head out of my shirt pocket.

"You know I don't like it when you stuff me in there!" He said.

"I know, but I don't want the others to freak out on seeing a demon there." I said.

Then I saw Karin, unconscious. I ran up to her.

"Karin, are you okay?!" I said.

Karin groaned and pointed to a large bear in front of us. Karin wasn't hurt very badly, but it was still very painful to her. I took a stick on the ground and waved it around.

"Go on, shoo!" I said.

The bear roared.

"Take this!" Luci shouted, throwing a rock at the bear.

The bear moaned in pain, then... it disappeared?

"What was that all about?" I asked.

I helped Karin up.

"You okay?" Luci said.

Karin looked up and saw Luci.

"I guess you brought your pet with you." She said.

"Uh, yeah." I said.

"Don't worry, I brought my own pet as well."

Karin actually had a bird in her jacket. It was curled up, nuzzling against her body for warmth.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"It's a she, and her name is Avi."

Avi was a white canary with a curved beak and had a feathered tuff on her head. When Luci came up to her, they became instant friends, not wanting to leave each other.

"It seems that your cat and my bird have made friends." Karin said.

"Thanks, I know." I groaned.

Karin just chuckled.

"How do we open the gate?" I asked.

"Nathan told me of a switch that is located near the lake." Karin said. "You wanna come?"

"Sure."

* * *

_Peter_

As soon as I made it to the lake, I saw a switch conveniently placed in front of it. I pushed the button and the gate opened. By now, the fog disappeared. Everyone came up to join us. The rest of day went about as you'd expect. Everyone having time with each other, and Luci and Avi chasing each other around playing tag.

"You know, you and Luci seem to get along pretty well." Karin said.

"Wait, you're saying that..."

"Avi and I don't get along as well as you and Luci. How do you do it?"

That made me stumped.

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe a friendship that lasted long."

* * *

_Peter_

**Music: "Time Gear" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness**

Then everything turned to nightfall. Fireflies came out. They were all in a specific pattern.

"Wow!" Everyone awed.

"It's so beautiful!" Karin said as her eyes lit up.

That's when I noticed something glowing in the lake.

"Hey, check this out!" I called.

Everyone came to me.

"That's fantastic! But... what is it?" Jennifer asked.

"That's a Time Gear." Gregory said. "That's why I brought you here. To guard it."

"What?" I said.

"Newton will be going after the Time Gear. This might be the next one."

"But what about that bear thing?" Karin said.

"It might be that it's trying to protect the area."

Yeah, and throwing a rock at it somehow causes it to disappear.

"Hey, check this out!" Rebecca said.

That's when I noticed water spouting out of the lake.

"So pretty with all the fireflies!" Daniel said.

"It really is a treat for the eye." Gregory said. "With all the fireflies buzzing around, it is a vision of beauty!"

Karin turned to me.

"Hey Alex, isn't this wonderful?" She said.

"I guess." I said.

"I'm glad we came! I'm glad we got to see such a beautiful scene to everyone! I'm truly happy."

* * *

An unknown figure, shot from its perspective, viewed the whole scene.

"Okay everyone, let's call it a day." Gregory said. "And be sure not to tell anyone else."

Everyone nodded as they left. Gregory left a random man in charge of guarding the area, but he was taken out easily by the figure. The figure grabbed the Time Gear as it left the area.


	6. Chapter 6: Newton the Thief

_Peter_

Word got out that another Time Gear was stolen.

"From where now...?" Daniel asked.

"The lake we were just at a few days ago." Gregory said. "For now, we have to send a volunteer to guard the next Time Gear."

"I'll do it!" I said.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"But you are just a beginner!" Jennifer said.

"I can handle this, you know." I said.

Actually, I knew Newton was going there to "steal" the Time Gear, so I needed to ask him a question.

* * *

_Peter_

"So Newton's evil, now?" Luci said.

"No! I know he has some good in him!" I said.

"So where are we heading?"

"The subway tunnel."

We soon arrived at a taped off spot. I crouched under it as I turned on my flashlight.

"I wonder why this tunnel is abandoned?" Luci asked.

That's when I saw it. A bunch of dead bodies with their heads that looked like they had a "pleasurable" time. Then I saw a Jabba-the-hut monster behind me. It had the body of a stripper, and large breasts.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Luci screamed.

"I'm gonna whoop ya, honey!" The stripper said.

**Music: Spontaneous Bootay Theme from South Park: the Fracture But Whole**

"Run!" I screamed.

Luci and I made a run for it.

"You're on the top wanted for execution by the master!" She said, chasing us.

It was no use. Spontaneous Bootay was too fast for us. That's when I saw it.

A motorbike.

"Score!" I said.

I hopped onto to motorbike with Luci on my head and Spontaneous Bootay right behind us. I started up the engine.

"Go Go Go!" Luci said.

The motorbike started up as we drove deeper into the tunnel.

"Narrow, very narrow!" I said passing through a tight corridor.

Luci looked back and saw Bootay catching up to us.

"It's going to be close!"

WHAM! Luci and I were sent flying forward as we crashed onto the floor. I got up and Spontaneous Bootay trapped beneath some rubble.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Luci teased.

"Come on!" I said.

* * *

_Peter_

Soon, we arrived at the deepest part of the tunnel. I saw the same figure from earlier.

"Stop!" Luci called.

The figure turned around and saw us.

"So, it's you." It said.

"We're not letting you take that Time Gear!" Luci said.

The figure just looked at me as I said nothing. Luci seemed to notice this.

"What are you doing just standing there? Waste him!"

After a short fight, I knocked out figure.

"Pfft, I was expecting a challenge." Luci said.

"Well done, Peter!" A voice said.

I turned around and saw Gregory approaching up to me and Luci.

"I see that you have brought your friend with you." Gregory said, looking at Luci. "Good job, Alex."

I watched as Gregory went up to the figure.

"Now, let's see who the monster is behind that mask."

It's Newton. It's Newton. Yep, I was right.

"Newton Scamander, you're coming with us." He said.

I watched as the guards escorted and unconscious Newton away. Greg turned to me.

"Come back with us, we'll need to celebrate."

* * *

_Peter_

When I went back to join the others, everyone had already put their work uniforms away and spent their night having some drinks.

"Now, a toast to all of us for capturing Newton. Without him, his national network of terror will fall."

Before I drank my drink, I saw everyone drank theirs before. That made everyone fall asleep.

"Worked faster than I thought." Gregory said, checking the cups.

I knew it! Gregory was the bad guy the whole time.

"I knew they would be tricked so easily." Nathan said.

So Nathan was working for Gregory.

"Yes, with both Peter and Newton eliminated, we can continue with our plans. None of this Scamander! None of this Caldwell! Praise Legion!" Gregory announced. "Ever since that bitch, Wendy, dumped me, I was looking for revenge, and this is the perfect opportunity! To lay death on those who wronged me just like Pip. Now, to remove anyone who tries to help Peter or Newton."

That was when Gregory saw me.

"Take him out!" He shouted.

I distinctly saw Mimsy's big ass fist flying at me. WHACK! Lights out for me.

* * *

When Peter was knocked out cold, Luci tried to flee.

POP! Luci was encased in a glass jar.

"Hey, let me out!" Luci said.

"No one can hear you in there, you cat!"

"You just heard me in there. AND I'M NOT A CAT! I'M A DEMON!"

"Take them away." Gregory ordered.

"No! Peter! Peter!" Luci screamed as he was being taken away.

* * *

**The reason why this chapter is short was because this was just the beginning of the good stuff.**


	7. Chapter 7: Darkness Rises

**3 months later...**

Chaos occurred. With Peter and Newton out of the line, it was easy for Gregory, Nathan, and Mimsy to just take over everything. They were overseend by some "unseened masters".

"It is done, master. We've had Peter and Newton taken care of, as well as anyone who helped them." Gregory said.

"Finish them." The master ordered.

"As you wish."

* * *

_Peter_

"Hey... Alex... Wake up, Alex!"

Ugh... Not this again... I woke up to find Karin standing in front of me.

"You're awake!"

"Where are we?" I said.

"I think this place is a prison." Karin said.

I looked around. Me and Karin were in a holding cell. When I looked beyond the bars, Jennifer and Daniel were in the cell across from me.

"Gregory must've locked us up." I said.

"WHAT?!" Karin gasped. "But Gregory was very nice to us! He had nice hair, clean clothes, British accent."

That doesn't mean he has a heart of gold.

"What are we supposed to do?" Karin wondered. "I want to go home."

Just then, guards appeared.

"They're awake." One of them said. "Let's do this."

"Do what?!" I said.

Karin and I were grabbed and taken away from our cell. I noticed the guards putting a blindfold on her.

"I can't see anything!"

"Move it, girly!"

"Ow! Don't push me!" She said.

* * *

_Peter_

I woke up to find myself tied to ropes.

"Karin!" I said.

Karin, who was next to me, woke up.

"I can't... move!" Karin said, struggling to break free.

Then I saw another figure next to me. When it became clear, I saw who it was.

"Newton!" Karin gasped.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" Newton said.

"I don't know!" I said.

"They're going to get rid of us!" Newton said.

"What?! What do you mean get rid of us?!" Karin said. "But why? I understand why they want to kill you, but what did we do?"

Then everything became bright, I saw Gregory standing behind several guards with swords.

"Those must be Gregory's men." I said.

Newton turned to me.

"Now you're getting it, buddy." He said.

"Buddy? You two know each other?" Karin said.

I just remained silent as Gregory walked in.

"It's Gregory!" Karin said.

"Master Greg, the three are ready." One of the guards said.

"Good."

"Gregory! It's me, Karin!"

Oh no, Gregory isn't going to listen.

"Those three, we need to exterminate them."

"What?!" Karin gasped.

"You may proceed."

"Gregory, please listen!" Karin pleaded.

While Karin pleaded with Greg, Newton turned to me and nodded. I nodded back.

"Now!" Gregory said.

The guards took there swords and started chopping the ropes.

"Now!" Newton said.

Me and Newton attacked, causing all of the guards to be knocked back.

"What is this?" Gregory said.

Newton threw a flash bomb, blinding all of the guards.

* * *

When the flash cleared, there was nothing.

"Fuck! They got away!" Gregory said. "Go after them!"

* * *

_Peter_

"Come on! This way!" Newton said. "Faster!

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Karin said.

"There's the exit!" I said.

All three of us managed to make it to the exit. When we walked outside...

"What happened?!" Karin said, looking at a world where South Park has been taken over.

"We need to go, it's not safe here!" Newton said.

"But I can't run anymore..." Karin said, huffing and puffing.

"Fine, we'll take a rest." Newton said.

* * *

_Peter_

We stopped to rest behind some big rocks.

"This should shield us from view." Newton said. "But we have to keep going soon."

"Wait, we only cooperated with you because we had to!" Karin said.

"So, I'm a bad guy then?" Newton said. "Then how about explaining Gregory's actions? They wanted me gone and you too!"

"Urk... but that doesn't mean I can trust you, Newton!" Karin countered.

"I guess we should go our separate ways." Newton said.

Newton left us as we watched.

"What do we do now?" Karin said.

"We keep running." I said. "Come on!"

* * *

_Peter_

We continued running from Gregory's guards.

"Look, Alex!"

I followed Karin as she showed me the stars in the night sky.

"Those stars... It's beautiful, but...isn't it enough."

Karin turned to me.

"Alex... Gregory was kind to us. He gave us a job when we couldn't get one. He taught us many things. That's why I came to respect Gregory. But was he actually deceiving us? Even after trying to kill us, I... don't know what to believe anymore."

Karin...

"What should we do? Do we have to keep running our whole lives? Our co-workers... are they worried about us? Jennifer, Daniel, Rebecca, and everyone else... I wonder if they're doing well?"

I saw Karin's eyes tearing up.

"I m-m-miss them... I want to see everyone!"

I know Karin was scared. In fact, I was a little afraid myself. But I can't give up! I came all this way! I stopped Cthulhu, formed a resistance, and redeemed Rezzoch and Pandora. If I don't keep going, Gregory would catch up to us. I had to do something that would cheer her up. But I can't give her words of comfort.

"Karin." I asked.

"What is it?" Karin said.

"We need to catch up to Newton!" I said.

"WHAT?! But why?"

I had to confess. So I told her about how Newton was my friend and all that.

"But, if you're friends with Newton, why didn't you tell us earlier?" Karin asked.

"If I told the truth, they would kill Newton sooner."

"Oh, I see. You're his friend, Alex."

"It's Peter. That's my real name." I said.

"Pardon?!" She gasped. "No, no, no! You can't be alive! That's impossible!"

"It is." I sighed.

"But... why did you lie?" Karin said.

"People have claimed that they were me in the past. But now, I'm here."

"They said that you died in that explosion at the Expo 27 years ago!"

"I know." I said. "But I was blasted back in time. I had to fight for my way back to now."

Karin buried her face into me.

"I thought you were lost!"

"No, I'm not."

"But... what about Newton? Isn't he a bad person?"

"No." I said. "He has good within him. And we need to go after him. Even if he tried to steal those Time Gears."

"Well then... ok." Karin said. "Let's go after Newton, Peter!"

I nodded. I started to leave with Karin.

**Music: "In the Hands of Fate" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Seriously, listen to this on Youtube, it's powerful.**

"Peter, thank you."

I turned to Karin. Karin had happy tears now.

"You tried to cheer me up when I was feeling down. I was all alone, empty, and nothing. When in fact, I'm not alone. Everyone was all saddened when you were gone. They worried all alone. They almost gave up all alone. When, in fact, we're not alone. Because we had you back. I won't become scared anymore. Because with you by my side, I can be brave, Peter. I'm going to be fine now. So let's keep going, Peter. Let's find Newton... together!"

I felt myself being happy too. We then left the area together.


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

**You know back then that I gave a pretty vague response on Episode 11 of "South Park: The Unused Episodes" on how Newton and Peter met? This is the real story.**

* * *

Peter

Karin and I continued on and found Newton hiding behind a rock.

"Newton!" Karin said.

"So you decided to follow me." Newton said.

"I need to tell you the truth!" Karin said.

"What is it?" Newton said.

"Peter's alive! And he's right here!"

Newton then looked at me.

"You did a bad job of hiding it, buddy."

"Wait, you knew all along?" Karin said.

"Of course. I knew all along. I still had hope." Newton said.

"Well, it's great seeing you back, Newton." I said.

"So I guess your on our side now?" Karin asked.

"I always was." Newton said.

"Okay..." I said. "Tell me... were you taking the Time Gears?"

"I was not stealing them if you were wondering. I was collecting them."

"Why?" Karin said.

"When a Time Gear is taken, it causes a certain area to freeze, but it's only temporarily. In fact, if you take all of the Time Gears, it does not cause the world's end!"

"But then... why do they want to stop you from getting those Time Gears?" I asked.

"Because they want to resurrect someone more powerful than Cthulhu." Newton said.

"More powerful than Cthulhu? But Cthulhu was the strongest thing on the planet! You sacrificed your memory to save everyone!" Karin said.

"Who do they plan to resurrect?" I asked at the same time.

"Barbra Streisand."

"Who?" I asked.

Newton showed me a photo of "Barbra Streisand." She looked more like some mechanical robot then some celebrity.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"It's because they tried to make us believe that they are **"Peter's replacements."** While everyone was thrilled, I was not. I didn't fall for their lies. So I had to spy on them. Then I discovered the most horrible thing of all."

"What is it?" Karin said.

"They were working on a a giant metal robot that they called **"Mecha-Streisand." **The only way to destroy it was to put the Time Gears in the legs, arms, chest, and head. After the Time Gears are put into place, everything would be restored to normal. They saw me stealing a Time Gear and I made a run for it. I covered my identity, and I didn't want to reveal myself to the outside world. I thought I could do it alone. But I was wrong. I needed Peter with me. And I'm glad he's back."

"But... what about those things that Gregory said about you? You are a traitor to South Park! Everyone wanted your head!"

"That's because Gregory is one of Mecha-Steisand's workers. He was sent by his master to stop me."

"What?! Gregory was... one of Mecha-Streisand's workers?!" Karin said.

"That's right. When they discovered that I was trying to stop Streisand, they sent Gregory after me. He set you guys up to find me. And when he did capture me, he betrayed you all."

"No... That's impossible!" Karin gasped.

"I know... it's hard to believe..." Newton said.

**Music: "Time Gear" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness and Time**

"I can't... I looked up to... Gregory... I can't... I can't believe you..." Karin croaked as tears welled her eyes.

It's hard to accept, but Newton seemed very reasonable. And Karin seems to know it. She knows that what Newton says is true. But acknowledging it...

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

It was Karin's first day on her job. Gregory's smooth British accent and curly blond hair won the attraction of many girls. He was also nice to everyone, helping them in the hardest of times. Karin had not only accepted the job because it would pay off her rent, but it would also complete her dreams of a quiet, cozy life.

* * *

_Peter_

I saw Karin running off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I said.

"I'm going to see Gregory." She said sadly.

Newton and I were stunned.

"What?!" Newton said.

"I want to see Greg. I want to know on what you said is true or not."

"You can't do that!" I said. "You'll only be making it easier for them to get rid of you!"

"Then... what should I do? I can't trust you!" Karin said.

"Listen to me... I was in the same shoes as you." Newton said.

"What do you mean?" Karin said.

"Peter knows it. We kept it a secret to us for a long time."

Karin turned to me. So I told the REAL story of how Newton and I met.

* * *

...

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

...

...

**3 years ago...**

Somewhere in the woods, a young unicorn-cat hybrid was out playing in the flowers. This was Unikitty. She didn't have any parents, but a nice pack of wolves adopted her. She was currently running away from two big brother wolves because they picked on her. Her mother, a silver wolf, stopped her.

"My brothers... they..." Unikitty whimpered.

"Shhh... It's okay now..." The mother wolf said, licking her whimpering body.

When Unikitty came back to rejoin the family, she was immediately insulted again. This time, her wolf sisters joined in on picking on her. Unikitty, in tears, cowered down, before running off.

"UNIKITTY!" The mother wolf screamed.

The mother wolf glared at her children before running after Unikitty. Despite her mom's pleas, Unikitty just kept running and running. She found herself running on the air for a second, before realizing that she was on a cliffside before tumbling down.

* * *

Newton was looking into his book.

"Hey Newton, want to join us in our snack time?" A pony said.

"I do not want carrots or hay. I want real food! Like burgers, pizza, and hot dogs!" Newton said.

"We don't have those." Another pony said.

Newton took a bite of hay. YUCK! It was gross! He spat out the hay as he went back to his book.

"How about a sing-a-long?" Another pony said.

"We should do a shut-up-along." Newton grunted.

All Newton wanted to do was to read his favorite book, Battle Royale, a novel where students are forced to kill each other to survive. He didn't want to be rude, it just made him frustrated when other ponies ask him to do something with them. After losing his parents to an assassin, he couldn't trust anyone. So he decided a much better spot to read. Under a tree. It was quiet, cool, and...

"zzzzzzzzz..."

Someone came across Newton and carried him off.

* * *

"So what are you here for?" A therapist said to a doped up Peter.

"He's been mumbling about how he killed someone in self-defense." Dad said.

In Peter's telling, when a robber was about to steal their car after a trip home to the movies, Peter intended to take his gun while Dad was going to call the police. But Peter had accidentally shot the robber in self-defense. It took them a while to explain everything to the police, but the family was left with no charges since the robber was notorious.

"I think what your son needs is a way so that he can keep his mind off of...that incident." The therapist said.

So the family went to a pet store. Since pets were often used to make kids feel better while at a hospital, the therapist suggested a pet to make them feel better. Among the pets that they saw, Peter found one with a bandaged leg. That was Unikitty. It was curled up and whimpering.

"Aw, it looks so cute!" Mom said.

Peter thought so too. Soon, everyone was in an agreement.

"We'll take this one!" Dad said.

Soon Unikitty was brought home to live with the family. Eventually, they discovered that she can talk to humans. But after leaving one family, she stayed, curled up for a few days.

It wasn't until Peter brought her out of her shell.

"Where are we going?" She said.

"My favorite place!" Peter said.

The place was a abandoned factory-like area. Peter hung out there pretty often. Over time, Peter filled it with furniture, collected food for the pantry, and even a sleeping bag for himself.

"Now over there we can see..."

Peter and Unikitty found a pegasus curled up in a corner.

"Gah!" They screamed.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you were him!" She said.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

The pegasus told Peter and Unikitty everything. An evil unicorn named Newton was out to get her. He was a terrible tyrant.

"You are our chosen one. You are our only hope." She said.

"Since when was I the chosen one?" Peter asked.

"A prophecy states that a boy would be able to take down Newton once and for all." She said.

"So I'm the chosen one?" Peter asked.

"Yes. You must take this." She said, handing him a sword.

"What's your name by the way?" Unikitty asked.

"It's Yearling." She said.

"Let's go!" Peter said.

* * *

Soon, Peter, Yearling, and Unikitty came up to science lab.

"Is this where Newton is at?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Scientists brought him to this world in order to study on him. I was brought here to. Newton became crazy and he tried to kill everyone, but I fled before he could kill me."

The three walked inside to find dead scientists all over the place. Then they saw him, Newton.

"You!" Newton shouted. "You brought her here!"

"Newton, stop this at once!" Yearling said.

"No way! You murdered my parents!" Newton said. "Let me end it for you right now!"

Peter knew that Newton was beyond saving. When he tried to attack Yearling, Peter blocked his attack with his sword.

"I can't let you kill her, Newton." Peter said.

Peter managed to deflect Newton's blows, before striking him down. Yearling laughed maniacally.

"Do it. Finish him off." Yearling said.

"What?!" Unikitty gasped.

Peter looked at the terror of Newton's eyes.

"Never. He doesn't deserve to die." Peter stated, throwing down his sword.

"You will be destroyed!" Yearling said.

Yearling then knocked Unikitty back into a wall and knocked Peter down with her brute strength.

"Yearling! What are you doing?!" Peter screamed.

"You were supposed to kill Newton so I cannot have him in my way... of domination!" Yearling stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Peter said.

"I killed his parents. I made him get to this world, not the scientists! I will end this once and for all! Join me, and we will rule the world... together!"

"NO!"

"Then... you will die!"

Yearling kept knocking him down with her extreme strength. Peter tried to get up, but he was being kept knocked down as he screamed in pain. Newton got himself up and saw everything.

"Help!" screamed Peter.

"No one is there to save you!" Yearling laughed.

At that moment, Newton ran in and grabbed Yearling from behind. He threw into the machines and overloaded the power.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yearling screamed before exploding into a bloody mess.

Then the whole lab shook.

"We're in trouble! This whole lab is going down!" Newton screamed.

"We have to get out of here!" Peter said, before leaving. "It's strange... I can't... move..."

Peter collapsed onto the floor.

"Hey Peter! Get up!" Unikitty said.

* * *

Peter woke up with a jump.

"Gah! Where am I?" He said.

"You're at home." Unikitty said.

Peter looked around the room. Everything was there right where it was. When he went downstairs...

"Hey, Peter." Newton said.

"I can't believe you finished off Yearling." Peter said.

"Yeah, let's not tell anyone this. Ever." Newton said.

Everyone pretty much laughed.

* * *

_Peter_

**Present day...**

"It's times like the time we met, you have to be strong." Newton said. "Think for yourself, then act as what you deem right."

We watched as Newton left.

"Newton... where are you going now?" Karin said.

"We're going to rescue the others." Newton said. "You can come with me or not."

"Urk..." Karin grunted.

"Let's go, Karin." I said.

"I guess we have to be tough..." Karin said. "Alright, I'm okay now. Let's go."

Karin, Newton, and I left together.


	9. Chapter 9: Chef

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Hey Sam, can you go get the door?" Stan said.

Sam walked over to the door. He saw three guards standing in front of him.

"May I help you?" He asked.

Soon, he was seized by the guards.

"Help!" Sam screamed.

Sam's parents ran in to help Sam. They fought the guards, but were easily overpowered by the other guards.

"Sam! Sam! SAM!" screamed Stan.

"My baby!" screamed Wendy.

"Scream all you want girl, no one can help you out." The guard said.

There were two buses, one for the kids and one for the adults.

"What's going on?" Levin said.

"They're taking us away..." Derrick said.

Sam watched in horror as he saw his parents being loaded onto a bus with the other adults.

"My arm!" Cartman said.

"No! Kelsey!" Lola screamed.

Then the buses were fully loaded. Sam watched through the window as his parents in the other bus drove off. Then he was driven off too.

* * *

_Peter_

While we were walking, Newton talked to me.

"Hey, how's it going?" Newton said.

I didn't know what to say to him.

"Not much, huh?"

That was when we saw the prison camp. The one with the kids actually. I watched as the kids were tied down so that they could be raped.

"So Gregory did send those rapists." I said.

"Huh?" Karin said.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Let's act now." Newton said.

* * *

_Peter_

Newton and I took out all the guards patrolling the area.

"How do we free all of the prisoners?" I asked.

Newton checked through the bodies and found a keycard. When we were about to open the door...

"I can't let you open that."

I turned around. A boy with a muscular body, a skull tattoo on his arm, and shaved blonde hair looked like he was ready to smash us.

"It's over, bitches." He said.

"Who are you?" Newton asks.

"Trent Boyett." He replies.

"Very well, Trent. If you wanna stop us, you have to get past us!" Karin said.

"Where did you come form?" Trent asked.

While Trent was distracted, it allowed Newton to get a blow on him.

"Urk... you really are as strong as my master says..." Trent said before leaving.

"That was too easy!" Newton said.

"Let's go!" I said.

Newton opened the door, allowing us to go through. There we found a switch that freed everyone from their cells.

"Now the others!" Newton said.

* * *

The group arrived at a different camp. Everyone else, including Peter's co-workers, Luci, and Avi were there.

"Okay, let's do this." Newton said.

Meanwhile inside, Gregory was preparing Darth Chef in the prison hall.

"You got it, Chef? Kill them on sight." Gregory ordered.

"Yes master." Chef said.

"Sir, we're under attack!" A guard said over the radio. "They're-"

The prisoners went up to the bars to see what was going on. They saw Gregory standing before Peter, Newton, and Karin.

"Hello there, Karin. Hello, Newton. And yes... Peter."

The word "Peter" made everyone jump.

"No... that's impossible!" Heidi gasped.

"It's been a while since I saw you." Gregory said. "But this ends now!"

Guards surrounded us.

"It's an ambush!" Peter said.

"Do you really think I would come alone?" Gregory laughed. "Take a look at Barbra Streisand's development!"

I looked up. In a floating tower just above us, a large robot was towering.

"That's Barbra Streisand?" Karin said.

"Correct. What's wrong? Where's your bravery now?"

"It's hopeless." Newton said.

"What?!" Peter gasped. "You're just going to give up now?!"

"Gregory's one thing, but we don't stand a chance against Streisand!"

"But..." Karin whimpered.

"I surrender... Gregory..." Newton said. "Do what you will."

Everyone but Gregory gasped.

"Newton!" Cartman said.

Gregory took out his sword to finish off Newton. It had a golden handle a silver blade. The design of it looked very similar in "South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut". He raised the blade at a cowering Newton.

* * *

_Peter_

"NO!" I screamed.

**Music: "Battle of The Heroes" from Star Wars Episode 3.**

I charge-tackled Gregory to the ground and disarmed him.

"Chef!" He shouted.

Darth Chef came from out of the shadows and attacked me. I deflected each and every one of his attacks while Gregory attempted to escape. While I Chef was distracted, he didn't see Newton and Karin freeing everyone and escorting them out.

"Come on, everyone! We got to go!" Newton shouted.

As the last prisoner escaped, Newton looked at me before fleeing with the others. Chef launched more attacks on me. I blocked them all. Chef knocked me down and was about to finish me off, but I kicked him into the stomach and sent him falling down the below.

* * *

_Peter_

When I looked down below, there was a pool of lava sizzling below. I jumped down ready to face Chef. I jumped on some floating rocks that would carry my weight. Chef jumped onto my rock as we fought each other. I managed to deflect all the blows before slicing his hand off. By now, the rock had drifted to the other side of the lava. I jumped off the rock to a higher part of the land.

"It's over, Chef! You have nothing!" I shouted.

"Nothing but my spatula." Chef said.

"Don't try it!"

**SLOW-MO.**

Chef lept into the air. I sliced his legs off as he was sent tumbling near the lava. Chef screamed in pain as he looked up to me.

**Music stops. Different music plays. This time, its "The Immolation" from once again, Star Wars Episode 3.**

"You were Jerome McElroy!" I shouted. "You were supposed to be loved by the children, not rape them!"

I watched as Chef struggled to climb back up.

"Make lunch to kids, not have sex with them!"

I walked up and picked up Chef's spatula. Chef grunted on getting back up, so I looked back at him.

"I HATE YOU!" Chef screamed.

"You were their friend, Chef. They loved you!"

I watched as Chef's legs begin to burn up. Then, it incinerated him whole. I watched tragically as screamed in pain.

"I'm sorry, Chef..." I thought before leaving.

* * *

After Peter left, Gregory returned to the scene of the fight.

"There he is, Gregory! We have to save him!" A guard said.

"Quick, get him medical attention." Gregory said.

The guards took Chef away to be treated.

* * *

**I just saw Star Wars: The Rise Of Skywalker! So...**


	10. Chapter 10: New Dawn

**Oh, by the way, Karin Platt is not Karen McCormick. Just wanted you to know.**

* * *

_Peter_

I made it back to South Park. Everyone had gathered around the town hall, discussing on what to do next. When I arrived at the town hall. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. They were all scared, afraid, a lesson on what happens if a leader abandons his team.

"So, I'm back." I said.

That wasn't a good welcome. I saw the mayor of South Park came up to me.

"It's been so long, Peter. We were so afraid. It's my fault, if I hadn't fallen for Pip-"

"No, it's my fault." I said. "I left you guys defenseless. Now, I'm not going to let that happen again."

"But how are we going to take down Streisand?" Kyle asked.

"Newton. Do you have those Time Gears?" I ask.

"Yes." Newton replied.

"Okay everyone!" I ordered. "We need to prepare!"

Jimbo and Ned were handing out guns and training with the citizens of South Park on how to use them. Meanwhile, my co-workers, Newton, and I were calling out to other survivors of South Park on the radio.

* * *

_Peter_

Newton, Karin, and I were walking along the road.

"Newton, what happened to everyone while I was gone?" I asked.

"Well, Johnson's living in New York working as an engineer, while Chris is a lead developer of a game company in Los Angeles. They had their wives, and kids, and all that." Newton said.

"What about the kids of South Park?"

"Cartman's working as a CEO of Cartman Burger, a very popular fast-food chain. He's also lost a lot of weight."

"I saw that."

"Heidi is his wife and she's working as a scientist. Stan and Wendy married with Stan as a vet and Wendy as a news reporter."

"Kyle and Kenny?"

"To save time, Kenny became stupid rich and everyone became successful, except for me."

"What?" I said.

"I married Unikitty a year after you left. Unikitty wanted to have kids, but I felt that I was not ready for children. And remember how I said where I spied on Gregory? Unikitty was there with me. When Gregory spotted us, we fled. That was the last I ever saw of her."

"Oh my gosh." I gasped.

"I got over it, but it still hurts."

"Hey, come look!" Karin said.

Newton and I ran over to Karin. She was pointing to a large floating tower in the sky.

"What is that thing?" I said.

"More importantly, look!" Karin said.

Below us, there was a cliffside leading to a base. Inside the base was a capsule that would launch us into the fortress like a rocket.

"Heidi will handle on launching us up there." I said.

We then went to the capsule. It had room for only three people. But I bet Luci and Avi could fit in there too since they were small. Newton then looked at us.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

"You bet." I said.

* * *

Daniel, Jennifer, and Rebecca went to a nearby radio station to broadcast all of the people in South Park.

"What do I say?" Rebecca said.

"You know, something that Peter would say." Jennifer said.

"Look out!" Daniel said, shooting at some of Gregory's guards.

Jennifer helped Daniel out while Rebecca went on the air.

**Suspense music plays. I don't know any good music when a person delivers a speech.**

"People of South Park." She announced. "My name is Rebecca Wilson. You know that Newton Scamander and Peter Caldwell were labeled traitors of South Park. They are not traitors. They were helping South Park this whole time. I'm here to say that Gregory and his company Legion were deceiving us this whole time. They have planned to destroy all of South Park with a giant mecha-robot called Barbra Streisand. Newton discovered their plan, and they labeled him as a traitor. They intentionally tricked Peter into defeating his best friend so that they can proceed with their real plans."

By now, the guards seemed endless. Daniel was shot in the shoulder.

"They imprisoned us because we were too weak without Peter our his friend. They turned Chef against us."

By now, Daniel was shot in the head. Jennifer gasped and kept shooting.

"Peter is gone, but now he is back. Come to the town hall and fight alongside with his resistance!"

Jennifer ran out of bullets and she was gunned down too.

**Suspense music intensifies.**

"The reason we were imprisoned and hunted was because we now know the truth. The truth that Legion will do nothing to stop us! Newton was not stealing Time Gears to end the world, he was saving us! Peter is not dead. He is alive and never gave up! Stand up, take a gun or a knife, raise your fists, and take back what's ours!"

By now, the guards are cutting through the welded door.

"Peter, is you can hear me. I believe in you!"

The guards bursted through the doors and grabbed Rebecca.

"Rebecca Wilson, you're coming with us!" One of them said.

"Finish her off!" Gregory said on the radio.

"You bet."

BLAM! Rebecca collapsed onto the floor with her co-workers with a bullet hole on her head. The camera pans to an "ON AIR" sign.

* * *

_Peter_

We checked on Rebecca, Daniel, and Jennifer. They were gunned down by Gregory's guards. I told a crying Karin that we have to move on. So we went back to the town hall. By now, everyone in South Park had gathered around Jimbo and Ned. They were armed and ready to take back South Park.

"We're ready." Sam said.

I watched as more and more people were arriving into the scene. As soon as the last person arrived, the people in the back kneeled down. Then the people in front of them kneeled down too. This continued on and on as I watched as even my friends kneel before me. They all stuck their hands out to honor me, but I know that we were preparing for war.


	11. Chapter 11: In the Hands of Fate

**We're nearing endgame, folks. Get ready.**

* * *

_Peter_

The next day, we were on transport buses that would take us to the launchpad.

"So there's actually a capsule that would take you, Karin, and Newton up to where Legion is working on Barbra Streisand?" Heidi asked.

"Yes. And we need you to launch us." I said.

"I bet nothing will ever go wrong-" Kenny said in front of our transport.

BOOM! Kenny's transport was blown up.

"Mortars!" Someone shouted. "Take cover!"

Everyone got out of their transport and headed to the base of the launchpad. Legion was giving everything they got to stop South Park from launching Newton, Karin, and I from getting to Barbra Streisand.

"Give it all you got! We need Peter and Newton up there!" Another one shouted.

Bullets flew by me as I ran to the capsule. I opened it as Newton hopped inside and took the first seat. Luci came in next and got on Newton. Karin, with Avi on her shoulder went in next. I went inside and slammed the door behind me. Then I locked it.

"Okay, Heidi, are you at the launch system?" I asked.

"Yes!" She said, sealing the entrance. "Okay, I'm calculating the coordinates. Be patient!"

* * *

The tides were starting to turn to Legion.

"We're losing!" screamed the mayor before she was shot by Legion.

"No!" screamed Wendy.

"Cover me, reloading!" A man said.

The kids were told to hide, but Stan and Kyle were pinned by a vehicle turret. Sam stood up and grabbed an explosive charge from a dead soldier.

"Sam, what are you doing?!" Levin said.

Sam did not listen.

"This is for you, Lily!" He shouted before sliding under the turret.

BOOM! The turret blew up.

"Sam, no!" Stan shouted.

Stan unleashed his anger by shooting more soldiers before being shot himself.

"I got it. I got the coordinates. I got the launch sequence up and running!" Heidi said through the radio.

"Hit it!" Peter said.

**Missile launch sequence activated. T-minus 10... 9... 8...**

**Missile malfunction detected. Launch aborted.**

"What happened?" Newton said.

"The missile doors are jammed half-open! I can't launch!" Heidi said.

"What do we do?" Cartman said.

"You have to open it manually inside the launch pad. Hurry!"

Cartman ran as fast as he could to the launch pad.

"Cartman, Legion has broken in! They're cutting through the door!" Heidi panicked.

"Come on..." Cartman grunted.

"Cartman they're almost through the door!" Heidi said.

Cartman found a lever inside the launchpad. He pulled it down and the launchpad doors opened.

"It worked!" Cartman cheered.

When Cartman turned around, he saw that he was trapped in the launchpad.

"Now get out of there, I need to launch!" Heidi said.

"I can't! Just hit the button!" Cartman said.

"No... climb out!"

Cartman saw that Legion was breaking through the door.

"They're almost through the door, hit the button!"

Heidi placed her hand over the button.

"I-I can't..."

Cartman took one last look at the door.

"Heidi, this wasn't all for nothing."

BOOM! Two Legion guards had burst through the door. Heidi was gunned down.

"HEIDI!" Cartman screamed.

In her dying breath, Heidi pushed the button.

**Launch sequence activated. **

The guards pushed Heidi's lifeless body away and pushed the button, but it didn't stop the launch. One tried shooting at it, but it didn't do anything.

**T-minus 10... 9... 8... 7... 6...**

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" One of the guards shouted.

**5... 4... 3... 2...**

Inside the launchpad, the thrusters on the capsule activated. Cartman was incinerated as the guards looked on in horror.

* * *

Everyone in South Park were captured and being executed one by one.

"We won the battle." A Legion member said.

"But them!" The Legion commander said pointing to a flying capsule.

"What do we do to the prisoners?" Another Legion member asked.

They all nodded to each other. Then they opened fire to all of their prisoners.

"Now we chase after the three!" The Legion commander said.

* * *

_Peter_

"I can't believe that everyone died for us." I said.

"I know, but we can still save South Park." Newton said.

The capsule took us to a floating fortress. When it got near the ground level of the fortress, it slowed down. Eventually, it stopped.

"Well, we're here." Luci said.

"Hey! This capsule has a setting on where we can return home!" Newton said.

We got out of the capsule.

"Got the Time Gears?" I said.

"Yes." Newton said.

"Let's go!" Karin added.

* * *

_Peter_

After crossing through traps that Legion had set up for us, we saw a very tall tower floating just above the fortress. On the very top, I saw a mechanical figure.

"That must be Barbra Streisand." I said to myself.

"No! We were so close!" Luci groaned.

"I'm not saying that it's over yet." I said. "There must be a way up there."

"But for now, we need to go inside the fortress." Newton said.

* * *

_Peter_

We passed by some prison cells in the fortress. And in the next room, we saw Nathan, Mimsy, Spontaneous Bootay, and Chef armed and ready. I knew what this meant.

"Get ready, everyone!" I said.

**Music: "Wilderness of Sadness" from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World.**

"New King Born! New World is born soon! You not needed!" Mimsy stated.

Nathan and Mimsy attacked us at the same time, but we led Mimsy into spinning his sword around so that he could hit Nathan. After defeating Nathan, it was just easy to defeat Mimsy. Next up was Bootay.

"You should dine with us." Spontaneous Bootay said. "A new king has been crowned. It's definitely a night to remember!"

Bootay was tougher, but we still beat her. Last came Chef.

"..."

I took out my sword ready to fight. Chef took his spatula out too. Chef lunged at me, but I deflected each and everyone of his attacks. I eventually disarmed him and knocked him down. I raised my sword, ready to finish him off.

"STOP!" A voice shouted.

I turned around... and Unikitty?!

"Unikitty, you're safe!" Newton said.

Newton ran up to her.

"But how did you-?" I said.

Unikitty giggled.

"I learned a lot from you. Gregory took me prisoner when he captured me. But while he was distracted, I managed to escape. I heard about Peter's return and found you guys when you were about to finish off Chef."

"But what about Chef?" I asked.

"Chef is not evil. But Gregory threatened Chef that he would harm me unless Chef follows his orders."

Knowing this, I stuck my hand out to help Chef up.

"I'm sorry, children." He said.

"Yes, we got Chef on our side!" Luci cheered.

"Not only that, Unikitty is alive and well!" Newton added.

"Welcome back, Peter." Unikitty said.

"Come on, we need to stop Barbra Streisand!" I said.

"I know how to get up there." Chef said.

"How?" Everyone asks.

* * *

_Peter_

Chef took us to a an outdoor stairway leading us to a stone circle on the floor.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This, is our key on getting up there. The stone circle that you are standing on will lift us up to the Tower up there." Chef said.

"Does the tower have a name?" I ask.

"No, it's just called the Tower."

"How do we activate it?" Newton asked.

I saw a stone tablet right in front of the circle. I ran up to it and examined it closely. On it, it was a carving of me and Karin standing perfectly together on the stone.

"I think, only Karin and I can go." I said.

"What?!" Newton gasped.

I watched as everyone but Karin backed away from the circle. Then I stepped on it. The circle below us began to glow brightly.

"What's happening?" Unikitty said.

I stepped off the circle immediately. Now, only half of the circle glowed. And that was from Karin.

"You're not ready yet?" Chef said.

"It's just that... Newton, Luci, Unikitty, and Avi aren't going to witness this whole thing." I said.

"We'll wait for you near the capsule." Newton said.

But as Newton left with Unikitty, suddenly, Legion guards surrounded us.

"We were followed!" Chef said.

"Do you really think you could beat us so easily?" A voice said.

That voice, Gregory!

The Legion guards grabbed us and took us off of the circle and up to Gregory.

"Deal with them!" Gregory ordered. "How much resistance can you hold?"

"Now!" I shouted.

We all took on at least one Legion soldier while Chef handled with Gregory. We managed to kill off the soldiers with ease. Gregory was disarmed and knocked down.

"We... We did it!" Karin cheered.

"Not so tough now, are you?" I said to Gregory.

"I... I... I... I... I refuse to lose!" Gregory shouted, knocking us all back.

With everyone knocked down, I struggled as I stood myself up. Gregory cocked his sword at me, before being stabbed in the back by Chef.

"Chef!" We all cheered.

"Ugh!" Gregory said before collapsing on the ground.

I walked up to Gregory.

"You brought this on yourself, Gregory." I said.

Newton handed Karin the Time Gears.

"Wait at the circle. We'll deal with Gregory."

"Okay!" Karin said before running to the circle.

"Ugh..." Gregory moaned.

"Keep him down!" I ordered.

Unikitty and Newton kept Gregory down as everyone else watched.

"Peter... Is this what you really want?"

"Yes. You deserved this." I stated.

"No... not that... If you stopped Streisand, then you will be gone..."

"WHAT?!" We all gasped.

**Music: "Time Gear" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness.**

"You can't come here ever again. You will gone... empty... in nothingness..."

"Is this true, Chef?" I ask.

"It is..." He said.

"No! NO!" Unikitty whimpered.

"Greg's right, Peter will disappear from here like he did last time." Chef said.

"Chef!" Newton gasped.

"But... it doesn't matter..." Chef said. "If it means on saving South Park... then you must do it!"

"But Karin..." I said. "She cares a lot about me..."

"I know..." Chef said. "But you must accept your fate..."

Karin...

**Music stops.**

* * *

Karin climbed up to the stone circle and stood on top of it.

"Now to wait for Peter." She said to herself.

* * *

_Peter_

I saw half of the stone glowed from where I was standing.

"...Argh!"

"I won't... You'll never stop Streisand!"

Gregory charged at me, but he was stopped by Chef.

"Ugh!"

I looked up, Chef was wounded from Gregory's attack.

**Music: "Through the Sea of Time" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Seriously listen to this, its epic.**

"You... you use yourself to shield Peter from my attack?" Gregory said.

"NNNNNGHHHHH... HA!"

I stood up and saw Chef bringing Gregory over to the edge.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Newton gasped.

"I'm taking out Gregory with me!" Chef said.

By now, Karin came up to us.

"Chef!" She gasped.

I looked up and saw Gregory standing up despite his blade wound. He knocked me, Newton, and Unikitty back.

"Peter, Karin! It's up to you now!" Chef said. "Watch each other's backs... Promise me!"

"B-But!" Karin stammered. "I can't!"

"You must and you will. Because you can, Karin. You two are... the greatest of all."

"Let me go!" Gregory shouted.

"Peter!" Chef said.

"Huh?" I said.

"I am happy to know you. Though parting hurts... the fate of South Park is in your hands!"

"Chef... don't do this!" Luci said.

Chef pushed Gregory over the edge.

**Music stops.**

"Protect South Park... for everyone's sake..." Chef said, before teardrop fell from his eye.

"NO, CHEF!" Everyone cried.

I ran over to the edge. Chef and Gregory were falling through the air until I couldn't see them anymore. Karin picked up the spatula that Chef dropped before falling down.

**Music: Piano rendition of "In the Hands of Fate" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

"Oh, Chef." Karin whimpered.

I looked back as tears fell down from Karin's face.

"Chef..." Unikitty whimpered.

I watched as everyone shed tears before wiping them away.

"We must do what Chef wants... we need to save South Park!" Karin stated.

Everyone nodded at each other.

"Karin doesn't know..." I thought. "If we save South Park and stop Streisand... then... I will disappear..."

"Say, Peter..." Karin said. "The last thing that Chef said to us... Parting hurts... I think he was referring to himself. He was loved by the children. And leaving them is... I think it must've hurt Chef to leave South Park..."

...

"I think..." I said.

But I know what this means. It wasn't between Chef and South Park. It was me and Karin. To Karin, I meant so much to her. And now, my time with South Park is ending.

"I wait for you at the circle." Karin said before leaving.

I turned to the others.

"You didn't bother breaking the news out to Karin?" Newton said.

"It's just that..." I said.

"I know..." Luci said. "This may be your last time here."

I watched as everyone embraced me in tears. I didn't know what to say back. I felt everything falling down inside me.

"I need to go..." I said.

**Music Stops.**

"Save South Park!" Newton said.

"I will!" I said back.

And so, I left my friends to join up with Karin.

"Ready?" Karin said.

"Yeah!" I stated.

When we stood on the circle, it lifted us up into the air and to the tower.

"All right, Streisand! We're coming after you!" Karin stated.


	12. Chapter 12: The Last Adventure

**This is it. Endgame. I want to thank all my readers for getting me this far. It has been an honor to write this. But sadly, good things must come to an end.**

* * *

Flashback..._ 15 years after Peter's Disappearance._

Everyone in South Park had just came to a movie directed by Kenny Mcormick. It starred Jason Ritter, Tara Strong, and Weird Al.

"This movie you are about to see is a passion project that me and a couple of writers have worked on. It's a movie about a young man who saved the town of South Park at the cost of his own life. It's called Caldwell. Enjoy the movie."

Among the crowd, a 12 year-old Karin was sitting with her parents.

"Who's Peter?" She asked.

"A hero." Her mom said. "That's why you're here today. He died for you."

"And now, for our feature presentation, Caldwell!" Kenny said.

The movie began with a unnamed man robbing a bank while a news report played in the background. This was because that before marrying his mom, Peter's dad was a former bank robber. Eventually, he turned himself after meeting Peter's mom and falling in love with her, but the two FBI agents assigned to his case were more corrupt than him. Eventually, the FBI agents were exposed and arrested by Peter's father and mother and they eventually married and had a son.

"Wow, I never thought Peter had such a wonderful past." Karin thought.

Most of the information about his life was offered by Newton. It had events of him growing up, meeting Unikitty, and saving Newton's life from a crazed interrogator, although, this was eventually proven false in Chapter 8. It officially ended with a final showdown with Pip and his fate left unknown. However, everyone agreed that he has died. By now, everyone had applauded.

"So, I would like to bring a special guest up to the stage." Kenny said. "Newton."

Newton walked up to the stage.

"Any words?" He asked.

"Uh, it was good?" Newton said.

"So, how was the movie? Was it pretty accurate to Peter's life?" A man said.

"Uhhh..." Newton stammered.

"How did you feel about losing your best friend?"

"I got to go..." Newton said before leaving.

Everyone looked at Newton with puzzled looks.

"Mom, I think that Newton is still upset over that his friend is gone." Karin said. "Maybe Peter is still alive."

"Don't be silly, Karin. If he is alive, it would totally ruin that emotional moment at the end of the movie."

* * *

_Peter_

**Present day...**

I walked up to the stone circle where Karin was waiting. When I stood on it, it lifted us up into the air.

"Alright, Streisand. We're coming for you!" Karin stated.

* * *

As the circle lifted us up higher and higher, Karin turned to me.

"Hey Peter."

"Huh?"

"Back when I was a kid, I learned a lot about you from the citizens of South Park." She said. "They told me about your sacrifice when you stopped Pip."

First off, it was not a sacrifice. It was an attempt to kill me. But this failed. So I told this to Karin.

"Oh, but how did you get back?"

I had to tell her about my adventures in Dreamland and on meeting Luci. But I left out the time I was in Wakefield because that wasn't important. I also left out Luci's death, his revival, and redeeming Rezzoch and all of that.

"Wow, you had quite the adventure!" She said.

"Yeah..." I said.

That's when I felt Karin holding my hand.

"Karin!" I gasped.

Karin chuckled.

"I think its cute." She said. "Besides, we've been great friends."

"I guess." I said.

"When I was a kid, I was scared and alone. And without you as a protector of South Park, I was afraid it would be easy for it to be taken over. But now that you're here, I feel so much braver now. Let's face off Streisand... together!"

While still holding my hand, Karin watched as we got closer to the Tower. When we arrived there, we got off.

"Okay, this is it." I breathed.

"You scared?" Karin said. "Because I am."

"A little." I said. "Let's go!"

* * *

_Peter_

**Music: "Temporal Tower" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky.**

We soon arrived at the entrance to the Tower.

"This is... the tower." I said.

"Look!" Karin said.

I looked up. The Barbra Streisand robot was nearing completion.

"We have to move, now!" I said.

"Right!" Karin stated.

We walked inside the tower.

* * *

_Peter_

Legion guards were patrolling every corner. I managed to take them out with ease.

"You okay?" Karin said.

"Yeah." I said.

There was no elevator, only stairs. So Karin and I had to walked up the stairs. The higher up we got, the more I knew that Karin was going to have to be without me. But saving South Park need to be done.

"We're there. The very top." Karin said, after painfully going up 20 flights of stairs.

"Let's do this!" I said.

* * *

_Peter_

When we got to the top floor, a bunch of Legion workers immediately spotted us and brought us up to their master.

"Show yourself!" I demanded.

Two hooded figures were Legion's masters.. and they revealed themselves to be... Nicky and Nichole?!

"No!" I said.

"Oh yes, thanks to a little flesh wound!" Nicky said.

"Oh by the way, Newton knew about this shortly after you were gone." Nichole said.

"Get them!" Both of the sisters said.

"Here they come!" I said.

Karin and I fought off the Legion guards. After dealing with them, we focused our attention on Nicky and Nicole. I deflected each and everyone of their attacks. I noticed that Nicky had let her guard down and I managed to sever her left hand.

"Augh!" She screamed. "Fall back!"

I saw both of them fleeing the tower.

"Aw, I wanted a proper fight!" I thought.

"We... did it..." Karin gasped.

I looked around. No one but us and Streisand.

"Okay, Peter! It's time!" She said.

We ran up to Streisand and put the gears in place. First we handled the legs. Then we took care of the arms and chest.

"I can't reach for the head!" Karin said.

"Let me do this!" I said.

I climbed up Streisand and placed the final gear on the head.

"You did it! They're in place!" Karin cheered.

But everything was still shaking.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Karin screamed.

In a bright flash of light, everything stopped. I found myself on the ground with Karin by my side.

"What... happened?" I said.

"Peter... look!" Karin said.

I looked to where Karin was looking at, the Streisand robot was no more. Instead, it was just nothingness. But the tower was still standing.

"We did it, Peter! We finally did it!" Karin cheered. "We saved South Park!"

I turned and saw the spirits of Chef and everyone who has died to protect us in South Park. They were all cheering on us.

"Let's go home." Karin suggested.

I turned to leave, but when I looked back, I saw both of my parents, as spirits, waving goodbye at me. I waved back.

* * *

_Peter_

I walked back to the stone circle with Karin. But something felt strange about my body.

"What's wrong, Peter? Let's hurry back to the others." Karin said.

"My body...feels heavy...It's like...my legs are weighed down..." I thought. "Maybe...now that we stopped Streisand...My own disappearance...is drawing near..."

"Let's go, Peter." Karin said.

**Music: "Don't Ever Forget" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. This has to be the greatest piece of music for an ending. Just listen to this.**

Before I walked, I saw a bright light came out of me. I knew what this was...the time has finally arrived...my time with Karin...ends now.

"Hey!" Karin said, approaching to me. "What is it? What's happening to you?"

Karin saw the bright lights coming out of me.

"...Sorry, Karin. I kept this to myself for a long time... It looks like... I have to say goodbye..." I said.

"What?!" Karin gasped. "Goodbye?! What do you mean?!"

"Gregory told me. He said that if we stopped Streisand, I will disappear from existence."

"Huh? I don't understand?! Wh-Why? Wh-Why...?"

"Thank you for everything. I'm going to disappear from here now... But, Karin... I'll never forget you..."

"W-wait a second... I managed to make it this far only because you were with me, Peter." Karin croaked.

I saw Karin in tears.

"Don't you understand...?" Karin croaked. "You made me strong, Peter... If you go, Peter... I... I... I don't know... what I would do..."

"No, Karin. You have to be strong on your own. You have to live!" I stated. "You have to go home... and tell everyone what happened here. So that... nothing like this ever happens again."

"Urk..." Karin sniffed. "Peter..."

The light... it's getting brighter...

"Don't, Peter!" Karin cried. "Don't... Don't go..."

"Thank you for everything, Karin. I glad that I got to work with you... I'm glad that you went with me to save South Park... I'm glad that I got to know you, Karin..."

"Please, wait... Peter..."

"I'm sorry. I'm lucky that you were my friend..."

"I feel the same, Peter! To me, Peter, you're more important than anything..."

"Yes..." I said. "I feel the same way. Even after I disappear from here... I'll never forget you..."

I found myself cloaked in a bright light. My time with Karin has ended.

* * *

Peter disappeared after the light surrounded him.

"...Peter...Peter!" Karin croaked.

Karin collapsed onto the ground in tears.

"...PETER!" She cried.

**Music stops.**

* * *

**Music: "Have to Get Home" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

In tears, Karin walked back to the stone circle.

"...I have to live..." She said to herself. "I have to get home alive...get home...and tell everyone what happened...because it's...Peter's...It's Peter's... last wish..."

**Music stops.**

"Th-there's... There's the stone circle..."

Karin walked over to the circle and stood on it. This time, it took her back down without Peter.

**Music: "Farther Away..." from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

"The tower is... getting farther and farther away..."

Karin couldn't hold back her tears.

"And Peter... I'm getting farther away from Peter... Oh, Peter..."

**Music stops.**

* * *

**Music: "A Wish For Peace" From Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

And so... Peter and Karin had saved South Park. Karin left the tower, traveled across the fortress below, and told everyone waiting for her on what happened. The group took the capsule home, and safely arrived there. Legion became scattered after the fall of Streisand. There were only a few bands of survivors. Upon arriving home... Karin told everyone about the adventure... and what happened there... how she and Peter stopped Streisand... about Chef... and about Peter. Of course, Karin told everyone about how they stopped Streisand... and how they saved South Park... to a level to where not even Coon and Friends or Freedom Pals can do. The story spread to the survivors of South Park.

Members of Peter's group told the story whenever and wherever was possible... to as many South Park people as possible. It was a story that needed to be told. A story about peace. A story about lost and found.

So months passed... and everything was back to normal.

**Music stops.**

* * *

Karin went out of Peter's place.

"You going out for a stroll?" Newton said.

"Yep. Out for a walk."

"Sounds nice." Newton said. "But we're getting some pizza for dinner."

"Yeah, because I'm a terrible cook." Karin giggled.

"Yeah, you sure are." Newton replied.

Newton watched as Karin left.

* * *

Karin arrived at an abandoned building. This was where Gregory's company used to be, but after Legion was exposed, it became defunct. But you could still see a great sunset.

"Wow, this is so pretty!" Karin said to herself. "I haven't seen this for a long time. It's as magnificent as I can remember. But I have been too busy to see it. But now, I can see such a fantastic sight after a long time."

Karin then thought of the last time she saw something as great. Then it hit her.

"Oh, the last time I remember a sight so fantastic.. was when I met Peter..."

**Music: "Memories Returned" from Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

"That was when my adventure began." Karin said to herself.

Flashbacks occur to the first time she met Peter. Then to his time helping her with the work there. Then her bonding with Peter over the singles party. Then helping her with Family Appreciation Day. Then Peter saving Karin from a bear. Then their time watching the fireflies at the pond. Then when escaping from Gregory and his guards. His words of encouragement and her words to Peter in return. Rallying everyone in South Park, saving it for Chef's sake. As more and more flashbacks occur, the more saddened Karin became.

"I remember it so fondly." She said to herself. "My time with Peter... Peter... cared about me..."

By now, Newton followed Karin to see where she went. Her eyes was in tears.

"But now... Peter is gone. And now... he isn't here anymore..."

Karin collapsed onto the ground. Newton ran up to her.

"You were gone for so long, what's wrong?" Newton said, but knowing why Karin was upset.

By now, everyone else from Peter's group viewed this whole scene.

"N-Newton! Newton! Waaah!" Karin cried as she embraced him in tears.

"Karin..." Luci said to himself.

**Music stops. Credits rolls.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**.**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**CREDITS. South Park and its characters belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. Some characters belong to TreeFiddy04 and some story elements belong to Dragon Slaer. But a majority of the OC's belong to me.**

**TREY PARKER- Cartman, Stan, Gregory, Nathan, Mimsy, Sam, Derrick, and more.**

**MATT STONE- Kyle, Kenny, Levin, Kendall, and more.**

**APRIL STEWART- Wendy, Lily, Nicky and Nicole Maguire, and more.  
**

**JESSICA MAKINSON- Heidi**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**GUEST STARS**

**MAE WHITMAN- Karin Platt, Rebecca**

**TARA STRONG- Unikitty, Jennifer**

**RYAN REYNOLDS- Daniel, Sean, and Mike**

**DJIMON HOUNSOU- Chef**

**MATT DAMON- Newton Scamander**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AND...**

**JASON RITTER- Peter Caldwell**

**Thank you for reading this far!**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

**But wait! It's not over yet!**


	13. Endgame

**So this is it, the very end. You thought Chapter 12 was the end, well wait for this!**

* * *

_Peter_

"**Wake up.**" A voice said. "**Wake up!**"

Gah!

"Wh-What?" I stammered.

"**You were asleep this whole time.**" A voice said.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a white empty void. It took me a second to remember this place. It was when I battle Rezzoch. But this time, Rezzoch was there standing in front of me.

"Rezzoch," I said.

"**Peter, you need to listen.**" He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"**The reason why you disappeared, was because you let Nicky and Nicole live.**"

"What?"

"**When you and Karin defeated Nicky and Nicole Maguire, it wasn't putting the Time Gears into Barbara Streisand that caused your disappearance, it was letting those two live. They went back in time and killed you so that you won't be able to save South Park.**"

"When? How did they kill me?" I asked.

Rezzoch showed me a vision. It was a vision when I managed to stop Pip. But this time, Nicky and Nicole Maguire impaled me with a machete from behind and killed Pip for his failure.

"**Thus, this invalidates your existence and it'll affect what you did to everyone you meet.**"

Then Rezzoch showed me visions of the worlds I visited. Without me in existence, the resistance of Dreamland was never formed and Oona was victorious. This also meant that Luci never went with me on my journey. Jack and his friends became zombies in Wakefield without my assistance. But worst of all was the future of South Park.

* * *

**The future...**

"N-Newton! Waah!" Karin cried.

"Karin..." Luci said.

An slowly and quietly, Luci faded from existence.

"Uh, where's Luci?" Unikitty questioned.

Newton noticed this too, but Karin was too busy crying into his body.

"Unikitty... you're..." He began.

Unikitty looked at her body.

"What's happening?!" She gasped.

Karin stopped crying and noticed Unikitty disappearing.

"Unikitty!" She said.

Newton ran outside. He saw people disappearing in an instant. Karin ran outside to join him.

"What's happening?" A man said as he vanished.

"Run!" Newton screamed.

* * *

_Peter_

Stop! Stop!

"**Peter!**" Rezzoch said.

I snapped out of the vision. That's when I noticed Rezzoch changing. That's when it hit me. Because of my existence being erased, I wouldn't have redeemed him.

"_**GO! GO SET THINGS RIGHT!**_" Rezzoch roared.

"What do I do?" I said.

Rezzoch quickly opened a portal.

"_**LEAVE. SAVE EVERYONE.**_" He said.

I ran into the portal just as Rezzoch was consumed by his anger.

* * *

_Peter_

**Present-day...**

I grunted as I stood myself back up again. Then I remembered the place where I was at.

"It's over, Pip!" I hear my past self-stated. "You lost!"

I ran over to see my past self standing before Pip. Nicky and Nicole were closing in on me.

"Look out!" I shouted while running full speed, tackling down Nicky.

My past self heard me and saw Nicole with her machete ready. He avoided her attack. At the same time, I disarmed Nicky and made her gun drop to the ground. It fired, hitting Pip in the head. But it didn't matter right now as I quickly picked it up.

"So, you came back," Nicky said, throwing me off of her. "The more you fight back, the more your friends will be in trouble."

"What's going on?" My past self said.

That gave me an idea. I ran to where the past selves of Nicky and Nicole are. I took a shot at past Nicky in the head.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOO!" Nicky screamed as I killed her past self.

My past self and I watched as Nicky vanished from existence. Nicole grew into a mass rage at her sister's death. She drew her blade and charged straight at us.

* * *

**In the future...**

Karin and Newton dashed into the woods.

"We can't... outrun it..." Karin said, huffing and puffing.

"This is the end for us," Newton said.

That was Newton felt his own body disappearing.

"Goodbye, Karin..." He said as he disappeared.

"NO!" Karin screamed.

But Karin didn't have time to be upset about it, because the disappearance of her was getting faster and faster.

* * *

_Peter_

**Present-day...**

My past self and I deflected each and every one of Nichole's attack. I managed to strike her hand while she was distracted by my younger self, slicing it off like Luke Skywalker.

"AUGH!" She screamed.

She then dropped her sword and charged at me. Her grip was extremely strong. She started choking me. I tried to fight back, but she was too strong. I felt everything turning to black.

SHHHK!

I gasped for my breath and looked up. My past self had slit the past Nicole's throat. Future Nicole was out thrashing and screaming. Both my past self and I charged at her and pushed her to the balcony. She tried to fight it off.

* * *

**Future...**

Karin just wasn't fast enough to outrun the disappearance. She saw her foot disappearing. Then her hands and legs. She watched as her whole body turned to nothingness. But then she accepted her fate as she too disappeared.

* * *

_Peter_

Nicole was on the edge, trying to fight back before her disappearance weakened her. We took advantage of this and pushed her off the balcony.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed before her disappearance got the better of her.

* * *

**Future...**

When Nicole died, everything turned back to normal in a bright flash of light. Karin found herself safe. When she ran to check on Newton, he was back too.

"Newton!" Karin said as she embraced him.

"Whoa, buddy, take it easy there." He said.

Karin ran back into town as everyone that Nicole and Nicky ever harmed had never happened. This meant that Legion never existed without them so that citizens of South Park are safe.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Cartman cheered.

Without Legion, this meant that the once defunct Super Adventure Club that was brought down by Peter still remained defunct, with a wandering Chef wondering his purpose. And without the Super Adventure Club, they would've never launched their attack on the school, which would mean...

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" Lily cheered.

Everyone in South Park gathered at the town hall.

"I don't know what happened, but we all lived!" The mayor cheered.

Everyone cheered and celebrated.

"But who saved everyone?" Cartman asked.

"**Peter did.**" A voice echoed, before revealing himself to be Rezzoch's.

"Who... are you?" The mayor said.

"**I am a friend of Peter's. He managed to save all of you.**"

"But... he isn't here anymore," Heidi added.

"**Oh really?**" He said before showing them a vision.

* * *

_Peter_

"It's over," I said. "It's all over."

"I guess." My past self said. "Just who are you?"

"I'm you. From the future." I said.

"You don't look any different aside from the clothes." My past self said.

"Yeah, because I managed to save your ass."

"Wait, how did you know all of this?"

I had to tell him about everything. It was a very long story.

"Peter! Where are you?" Heidi called from a distance.

"Over here!" My past self yelled.

I found everyone in South Park cheering my past self.

"Uh, who's this?" Sharon asked.

"I'm him," I said.

"Wow! Two Peters? That's so cool!" Wendy said.

"But there can't be two Peters. There can be only one." I said.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Peter told me that I need to leave this place if I ever wanted to save his friend."

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"I have to go..." My past self said.

Before he turned to the time machine, I stopped him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"If it means saving your friend, Luci, then I will." My past self-stated.

"Okay," I said.

Everyone watching this knew they had to say goodbye to my past self. I watched him enter the machine that Pip built and activate it. He disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**Future...**

The vision ended.

"He's back to where he was," Cartman said.

"Let's just hope he's happy now," Heidi said.

And so, life returned to normal. Or was it?

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER...**

Karin had her appearance changed for now. She changed her outfit and had shorter hair, she cut some of it off. She walked over to Heidi's lab.

"Is it ready?" Karin asked.

"Yes. It is." Heidi said.

Heidi had built a machine that can teleport Karin back in time to visit Peter. In a flick of a switch, Karin disappeared.

* * *

**Present-day...**

Karin was now standing in front of the town hall. As she walked in, the place felt like a convention, people around South Park were asking Peter again like an interview.

"So, how were your adventures in Dreamland?" Cartman asked.

"I formed a resistance, made a new best friend, and left. That was pretty much it." Peter answered.

The next person to ask Peter a question was Wendy.

"Do I get a good job in the future?"

"Yes."

"Do I marry Craig?" Tweek asked.

"No. And I think I have time for one more question," Peter answered.

Heidi walked up to the stand.

"I know Cartman asked questions about you and Newton, and you confirmed that you and Newton are not in a relationship, but are you dating someone, at all?"

Peter remained silent at that question.

"That's...uh... a good one."

Karin could see Peter looking directly at her.

"The truth is, yes. But I don't know how to describe it. She likes me, and I care about her back, but I'm at an age where dating is something new to me. I never really had an interest in dating until I helped a girl with her work. Then some crazy stuff happened like her boss was evil and I made her feel encouraged. But while she did like me, I never really liked her back. So in short, I have dated before, but it'll take a while to actually understand what a partner is."

"Oh, I understand," Heidi said.

Karin remained silent as everyone else asked questions to Newton and Unikitty. When everything was over, Karin had contact with future Heidi that a portal back to her time was finished. As Peter was discussing things with his friends and parents, she snuck up behind him for a surprise hug.

"Gah! Karin!" I gasped.

"It's been a long time!" She chuckled.

"You know, it feels so glad to see you!" Peter said.

"Yeah, it is!" Karin said.

"How'd you get here?" Peter asked.

"Heidi brought me here. She said that I might go well with you."

"Oh, but didn't you hear?" Peter said.

"No, I think it's just best that we put this whole dating thing behind us, for now."

"Well, that's what I can roll with."

* * *

_Peter_

Karin had her portal back to her own place after a few hours of staying with me.

"Well, I got to be going." She said. "When you left me, I felt so empty, but when you saved everyone in the future, I became the happiest person in the world!"

"Yeah, don't be so ecstatic. It's kinda embarrassing." I said.

Everyone giggled but me.

"See ya!" Newton said.

"I hope you have fun in your own time!" Chris said.

I watched as Karin left. But she turned around just before entering the portal.

* * *

"Hey, Peter! Can I have one last thing?" She asks.

"What is it?" Peter said, seeing her run up to him.

She leans forwards, but this is not shown directly. Everyone watches in shock.

* * *

_Peter_

I saw Karin blushing at me as she walked to her portal before disappearing.

"So, welcome back," Newton said.

"Let's start things from scratch," I said.

**THE END.**

* * *

**Here's a question: Should I continue "South Park: The Unused Episodes?" (I know it ended, but Peter's back home and everything is well.)**


End file.
